The Zero Nightmare Before MegaMan Xmas
by Y2Jen
Summary: A MegaMan spoof on The Nightmare Before Christmas, with a world free of Sigma X wants something else better to do. So when he happens upon Christmas Town in the North Pole he gets an idea... to make Christmas his! But is that really such a good idea? Nooo


It was a cold, dry November in the year 21XX. Sigma had long since been defeated and the Maverick Hunters lives had become much more relaxed, sure they still had policing duties and did government work and all that, but without any Mavericks to hunt, a lot of the a-listers had a lot more free time on their hands.

Axel and Rush the dog had taken up K9 training with the city police unit, they weren't students, they were the teachers. They weren't alone in the line of police work though, Douglas the mechanic often worked on and repaired the police cars and carriers. He would also take older retired models and update and improve them, many times they would return on the line and replace the newer cars.

Alia and the girls in the research department worked with the government, not out in the field of course. Their expert data skill, gathering and even hacking had provided the FBI and CIA with very useful and helpful information, the girls however were only asked for their assistance on the highest priority and most difficult of cases. So far their record stands at one hundred percent.

Gate and Life Saver worked with the worlds top scientists, Gate had been pardoned for his past actions and had become a very useful, helpful and powerful ally to the Maverick Hunters. With his knowledge and experience, he and Life Saver had created powerful new medicines and food supplements for the FDA, even new fuel and energy sources.

The Colonel and General worked with the military, they trained Reploids and oversaw the troops of the most special forces and SWAT teams. Iris however didn't follow her brother and commander back into their line of duty though, she wandered down a different path. That path was with some of her favorite creatures, animals. She helped stray animals and rescued others from kill shelters, with the many wars in the past few decades and the battles with Sigma, a lot of the planet had been damaged and many habitats have been destroyed, resulting in the wiping out or near extinction of many animals. Iris worked to help organize rescue efforts and the creation of environments.

Signas remained ever busy, upholding status on all of these fields, while keeping an eye on his own Maverick Hunters at the same time. It was a busy job, but somebody had to do it. And frankly, Signas didn't mind. The busy work made the day go by, and he loved what he did at his job. At worst, he'd just pop a stomach tablet or pain pill.

And with that, we have saved the best for last. Two a-listers who need no introduction, but will get one any way. Without anything further, I bring to you, last but not least….

"X is back!"

"Yay X!"

"MegaMan X, the A class Hunter himself!"

"Way to go X!"

"Congrats again X!"

"Great work as usual X!"

"Thank you, thank you." MegaMan X, no stranger to warm welcomes at home.

"X!" Alia smiled the brightest of all from the back of the crowd, she had been late to come greet him on his return, but she wouldn't dare to miss it for anything in the world.

X stood up at the top of the steps of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters to announce all of the team members and friends who had come to greet him back, "Great job everyone, we've had a great year. The president had nothing but great things to say about each and every one of you. The only bad thing is, he doesn't know how we'll top ourselves in the next year." Pallette and Layer started to giggle with glee, Alia glanced over at them with confusion and slight annoyance. "Keep up the great work everyone, the holidays are almost here so that means we'll all be back here around the base more often. I'm always glad when it's holiday time because that means I'll be able to see you all more often. So I'll let you get back to work before Signas gets mad, but I'll see you around the HQ."

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered and started to applaud X after his speech and he walked off, leaping off of the steps and walking back through the crowd, shaking hands and patting shoulders, smiling all the way.

"X." Alia smiled quietly as he walked towards her. "I'm glad you're here again X." She spoke up as he stood in front of her.

"So am I." X flashed her a quick grin and continued to walk. "I've got something to take care of guys, I'll be back in a bit alright?" He waved over his shoulder as he kept going.

"Alright guys, break it up, show time's over." Signas started to wave everyone off and they started to disburse and returned to their posts. He glanced over at Alia, who was still watching X as he disappeared over the horizon. He let out a sigh, then after a moment walked over to her, "Gate must be waiting for you."

Alia let out a breath, "Alright." She turned and walked off. Signas glanced over to where X had left, paused for a moment, then walked back towards the base.

X had reached the end gate, the security guard there saluted him and opened the automatic fence from inside the control box, "X sir!"

"Hey." X tossed him a quarter.

"My toll booth days are over you know." He joked. "Great job again X, another great year. I'll bet next year will be just as great with you at the helm."

"Yeah, thanks, I know. It was last year too, and the year before that, and the year before that…." X walked off, disappearing in the city limit up ahead.

He reached the edge of town, he walked down one of the main streets. The cars were busy, people crowded the side walks. Everybody knew who X was but they continued on with their lives, they didn't know him like the others at the HQ did so they didn't bother him. Sometimes it made X feel lonely, to be the most known and most popular person in the world, and yet have nobody know you at the same time. X finally reached his destination, he turned down a dark ally in a dingy part of town where smoke almost hung in the air. He finally stopped in the middle of a ditch. He whistled, as if calling out to a dog, then continued walking.

"Huh, eh?" A blonde head poked out of a pile of trash bags behind of a garbage bin. "I'm up, I'm up. Hmm?" He stood up, noticing X, and followed after. "Hey."

"Hey Zero."

Zero shook his long hair as he placed his helmet back on his head, "So finally back eh, well it's about time. Things get pretty boring around here without you, you know."

"Really?" X almost smirked. "Seems like you always have a pretty good time whether I'm here or not."

"Oh yeah?" Zero paused and let out a sneeze, then caught back up. "What makes you say that?"

"Please, Zero…." X rolled his eyes, actually smiling now, not an empty smile like he did back at the base. Zero wasn't just his partner, he was his best friend, and sometimes he felt like he was his only friend in the world. "Well, coming back here to find you is all that matters."

"Yeah, now we can finally hang out!" Zero raised a fist in the air. "Party! Woohoo!" Zero stopped, X was silent and kept walking. "Huh….? Hey, X, wait up, come back!" He chased after. "What gives, something wrong?" X continued to walk, staring down at the ground. Worry was written all across the face of Zero, but he kept his mouth closed. He was always a careless joker, but when it came right down to it, he was a true friend. He could read X like a book, and when something was wrong, Zero knew if he would want to talk about it or not. This was one of those 'not' moments. At least, not yet.

Meanwhile, back at the base…

"Alia, I'm starting to get hungry." Gate was in the middle of work, he wiped his brow and continued feverously.

"You should stop, take a break and we can grab a bite." Alia looked up, it was later in the day now and she was done for the day. But Gate would work 24 hours if he could. "You're going to tire yourself out and just get all cranky, just rest a moment."

"Ugh, I can't…. Life Saver is out in some third world country helping find a cure for some who knows what disease, and I'm left alone to do a two person job."

"You have subordinates to help you, you know."

"It's not the same, ten of them together couldn't equal Life Saver." He sighed, frustrated.

"You'll feel better if you rest and eat something, please."

"Fine, enough of this already!" Gate snapped angrily. "Just make me a snack then!"

Alia's eyes went wide, then she shut them and sighed, "Yes Gate." She stood up and walked out of the lab, heading to the kitchen in the base. She turned on the light and stepped inside, looking in the pantry cupboard for some soup, "I worry about you Gate, you work so hard and push yourself. But at the same time, I wish I didn't have to worry about you." She looked outside at the darkening sky, X hadn't come back yet. She sighed and stared sadly at the floor, "I could never worry about anyone more than I do X…"

X had continued walking through town until he reached the outskirts of the city, Zero still following. He had remained silent for a while now, but that silence was about to break. X spoke up, and strangely enough, in prose.

I'm a master Maverick Hunter

At what I do I am the best

And my talents are renown far and wide.

"Huh, what?" Zero looked up. X took a prance forward.

I'm known throughout the land

There's nothing that I can do

And there's nothing I can't do wrong

"X, stop…"

I'm the most skilled at my craft

No one else can surpass

The accolades I amount my career

"Please X….!"

Yet year after year

It's the same old thing

And I've grown so tired

Of the congratulating

For I, X, Maverick Hunter

Has become droll to the fact that….

"X!"

"Hmm?" X glanced back.

"Please X, please…" Zero walked towards him. "As your friend…? Please, stop trying to sing. You can't sing, you can't rhyme. You're terrible." X just blinked and stared blank faced back at Zero. "As a friend I have to tell you X, I'm sorry."

"Oh." X closed his eyes, then frowned a smug almost sly look back at Zero. "And I suppose that YOU could do any better…?"

Zero smirked proudly, "Well, I'm glad you asked!" Zero leapt down the ledge and into a small open area. He started to play an air guitar, he shook his head and finally threw his head back, causing his helmet to fly off, only to be caught carelessly by X. Zero threw his head back once again against the full moon and opened his mouth wide into a heavy metal scream, "!!!!!"

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world, will never change my heart

Though you try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

"Zero…" X put a finger on the bridge of his nose. "Zero, stop, wait…"

"We'll carry on, carry oh-oh-ohhn…"

"Zero!"

"What!"

"……shut up….."

Zero sneered a sly smirk back at X before speaking, "….then don't sing…."

X sighed and rolled his eyes, smirking back, "Alright, I won't sing."

Zero grinned in triumph, "Good!" He hopped back to X's side. "Let's go." They continued on walking. The night had grown colder, it was much later now. Zero put his hand in front of his mouth as he drew in a big yawn, "Let's go back now X, I'm cold and hungry and tired. What are we doing out here anyway X."

"I don't want to talk about it Zero, it won't change anything."

"Then let's just go back, we're gonna get sick out here."

"I'll be fine." X replied coldly. "I got my flu shot."

Zero stopped dead in his tracks and X continued walking, Zero frowned like a child, "You know I hate needles X…" He went to catch up with X, stomping and shuffling. They were quiet for only a few moments before Zero spoke up again, "Hey, hey X…" He looked around. "Where are we anyway….? We've been walking blindly for a long time now, we're going to get lost, we don't have GPS you know…. Hey…. X…." X continued to walk, staring forward, lost in deep thought. "Eeeeehhhhhhiiiiicccckkkksssss……"

"No, not now Zero."

"X!"

"No…"

"X…."

"Ugh, fine." X stopped and dug in his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a match. "Just quit the habit, I'm tired of holding these for you."

"Ah!" Zero let out a happy cry as he caught them in his hands, he lit the match and took a deep breath of the cigarette. "A warm, relaxing, hunger-quelling sensation…"

"Dis….gusting…." X scowled and continued to walk on.

"But X, that's not what I was trying to get from you…." Zero caught back up to X.

"I'm not kissing you."

"EWW!"

"So then be quiet…."

"But X….!"

X and Zero weren't alone, well they were out there alone, but not alone in their conversation. Alia had grown worried and had located their signal back in her station, she had been sitting and listening in for a while now. But even amid all of Zero's antics and the joking between friends, Alia could tell that something was wrong with X, he had something deep on his mind, and Alia almost could feel what it was. But she didn't have long to think before her own thoughts were interrupted. The lights turned on.

"Oh!" Alia winced with shock. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"So, back at your work station eh." Gate smirked down at her.

Alia blushed and looked away, "I, I had to come back…."

"You did?" Gate raised an eyebrow.

"Yes….?" Alia grinned up sheepishly.

Gate laughed and rolled his eyes, "Well come on back now, you've been all on me about eating a snack and then you go and disappear on me."

"I'm sorry Gate..." Alia laughed slightly, she turned off the lights and closed the door.

The sun was starting to rise as X and Zero kept walking, X was walking the same now as he had been when he had first started, but Zero was drudging along, tired and panting.

"X, please, stop now… talk to me…" His voice was raspy and tired.

"Where are we anyway?" X looked around.

Zero frowned to himself, "Oh, so NOW he wants to talk about it…. Took you long enough to notice."

X smiled, "This is someplace new." He stopped upon a circle of four trees.

"What is this anyway?" Zero looked up at the tall oaks.

"I'm not sure, I don't know…" X walked and stood in the center of them, looking around. He noticed that the trees had a large colored symbol on them.

"This is strange…" Zero rubbed his eyes. "They look almost like… holidays?"

"Yeah." X blinked, confused.

Zero was right, for once. The first carving cutout was in the shape of a black top had upon a crystal ball with a martini in the middle of it, it seemed to be representing New Years. The next had a flag on it, but within the shape of the flag were fireworks going off, probably for the Fourth of July, or possibly memorial and labor day as well. The next one was of a turkey in a cornucopia, obviously Thanksgiving. X was smiling at the fourth door, it was a green tree covered in ornaments with gifts underneath.

"Hey look, that ornament looks different than the others." Zero stepped up next to X, noticing him fixated on that tree.

Zero was right, again. X reached out, hesitated, then stepped forward and took hold of the ornament. It wasn't just a part of the design in the bark, it was actual metal sticking out of the tree. X jiggled it, it didn't come off. He tried to move it and twist it, but it didn't budge. He finally pulled forward and with a popping click, the colored carving pulled out.

"It…. It's a door….!" X was in shock.

"But, to what…?" Zero blinked, confused and in awe of this strange tree.

"I wonder…."

"Careful X….!"

"Huh….?" X looked inside. "What a rip, there's nothing even in here! It's just a dumb hollow tree that has a…. AH!" X fell into the tree.

"X!" Zero gasped and jumped forward but the door closed on him. "X! X!" Zero tried to open the door again but it was stuck tight.

Inside the tree, X fell down, down into darkness, the depth of the tree seemed almost never ending. But finally X could feel a chill in the air, colder than the morning breeze outside. X finally landed on something, he closed his eyes but froze with surprise. He landed almost like he were sitting down on a chair, the momentum from falling was gone and he found himself placed gracefully on a very cold landing. He opened his eyes and looked around, his jaw dropped in shock. There was snow falling in the air, it looked almost like a very small village that took the Christmas season to such heart that they decorated the whole entire little town. A large grin spread across his face. The people were all smiling as they decorated the town, each saying hello to the other and helping decorate light poles or hang garland or flock a tree.

"This is…. This…" X took a step but his heavy armor caused him to sink quickly down into the snow. "AH!" His muffled cry wasn't heard as he rolled down the slope and into the main street through the town square. He shook the snow off and popped out of the makeshift snowball his tumbling body had made. He picked up a handful of snow and licked it, he smiled and laughed, "It even tastes awesome!" He jumped up with joy and walked with excitement through the streets.

What's this, what's this…

The snow falling in the air

What's this, what's this….

People showing that they care

What's this, what's this…

All the decorations in the town are…

"Hey!"

"Huh?" X looked down and saw a man with a 'mayor' sash over his shoulders.

The man was frowning back at him, he placed a finger over his lips, "Shh! Please don't sing stranger, you're disrupting the town."

"Err…. Eh?" X looked up, the people had all stopped what they were doing and were shooting curious glances in X's direction. "Uh, sorry… um… I…"

"Mommy, mommy, that strange guy can't sing." A little boy pointed out loudly.

"Quiet honey, that's impolite…" She covered his mouth and pulled him away.

"Ugh…" X covered his face and walked off. "What the hell is wrong with my singing…!?" He continued through the town. Everywhere he went he saw the same thing, everybody decorating, laughing, smiling, talking and having a good time, almost without a care in the world. There was a large sign at the top of a high hill, it was digital and had the countdown to Christmas on it. X grinned, "This place is so strange, but, I'm almost in love with it! I think this is what we need, something new in our lives to do, something fun and happy. All we ever do is work, every year it's the same old thing. It's so dull and boring, I want something new in life to do, otherwise what's the point? I spend my life working and saving the world and yet people couldn't care who I am. So why bother? I like helping people, but I want to talk with those same people. Laugh with them, cry with them, know them, be more than just a quick smile or wave. If I can make them happy, no, if I can give them something to remember, maybe then I…."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"What in the…." X looked up and saw a very large old man step out of one of the big houses at the edge of town. "That guy's all dressed up, must be a mall Santa."

"Ho, mall Santa?" He laughed as X got close enough for him to hear. "I'm the real deal sonny."

"What? Real deal…" X chuckled, eyeing the old man up and down. "Everybody knows there's no such thing as Santa. The world has only begun to smile and live normally again in the past few years now that Sigma is gone. Things like 'Santa' have long since died out with most other things that brought people joy."

"What are you talking about…?" The man was baffled. "Sigma? Joy dying out? Ho! Ho! You're not making any sense, what world are you from….?"

"What…. World…?" X spoke slowly, his eyes going wide. To the old man, that was probably a joke, but X suddenly realized. He wasn't in Kansas anymore, in fact, he might not even be on Earth… "Well… .no I'm sure I'm on Earth, but…." X looked up at the old man and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, uh, Santa….. where am I any way? I have to get back home."

"Oh, you're lost stranger? Well how did you get here?"

"I fell from the sky, it was dark. I walked into a tree and ended up here."

The old man stared at him, then started to laugh, "And I'm the crazy one now am I…? Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Please, sir… Santa…"

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing you. Sure I'll help you get back home."

"Thanks." X smiled. "By the way, I'm X."

"Nice to meet you. Now let's go, we'll get you a nice drink before you leave."

"Also, before I leave, I have a favor to ask of you…."

Back at the base, Alia was in the kitchen preparing a meal of nice warm soup for Gate. Now that the fall had changed into winter, the nights were chilly and Alia knew Gate would want something hot and hearty especially if he refused to rest. She didn't want him to catch something, that'd just make him even more grumpy.

"Hmm…" Alia paused, having a thought at that. "That's a great idea!" Alia turned to the medicine cabinet at the end of the kitchen and pulled out one of the bottles, setting it on the counter. "If Gate doesn't want to go to sleep, then I'll just make him." She read the label. "Take two pills an hour before bedtime to ensure a full nights rest, take with food for undisturbed digestion and maximum absorption." Alia opened the cap, "Well why not make it three pills just to be on the safe side." She placed the white tablets on the counter and mashed them up with the head of the spoon, then sweeping the powder into the hot soup. "There, perfect."

"Alia…? Alia! Where are you."

"Coming." Alia smiled upon hearing Gate's voice from the study.

Gate was sitting in his chair at his desk, "Honestly what a strange woman, first she tells me to rest and eat otherwise I'll catch something or get cranky. Then she off and disappears, talk about sending mixed messages." Alia walked into the room with the bowl and spoon on a tray. "There you are, it's about time. I'm a very busy man you know. Especially with Life Saver gone no some humanitarian mission off in some third world country, finding a cure to who knows what while singing "We Are The World" in front of a bunch of media cameras." Gate paused, then shook his head. "Never mind. Life Saver would never sing, especially not Michael Jackson, he hates music." Gate looked up at Alia who was just smiling back down at him. Gate picked up the spoon and shook it back at her face, "And don't you look at me like that, I need all the strength I can get. I'm starving and I have to get back to work, so let's see what you've made for me here."

"It's chicken noodle soup!"

"Ah, my favorite!" Gate took a sniff, then paused. "With lemon…?"

"What's wrong." Alia frowned. "You love putting lemon in your soup."

Gate sighed wearily, "I'm a tired busy man, I bet you put something in this soup and covered it up with lemon just to trick me. I won't eat it, until YOU try it for me!" He shoved the spoon at her.

"Oh, I'm not hungry." She knocked it aside and it fell onto the ground. "Oops."

Gate grumbled, trying to hold back his frustration, "I have a lot to do Alia, and I don't have time to spend here playing these games of yours." He was so busy ranting that he didn't notice Alia took a second spoon out from behind her back, only this one had sifter holes in it. "A lot of people will be upset with me if I take time away from my work just to rest or eat you know."

"Oh don't be such a grouch." Alia rolled her eyes, picking up the bowl. She picked up a spoonful but it all fell out through the holes in the bottom. She pretended to take a sip, "Mmm, lemony!" She placed the bowl down.

Gate looked up at her but nothing happened so he smiled hungrily down at the bowl of soup, "Alright, come to papa!" He picked it up and guzzled it down hungrily.

Alia smiled, pleased, "I just knew you were starving. You can't fool me!"

Gate set the empty bowl down and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Just the right amount of lemon, you sure do know how to make a man happy. Well break time is over, better get back to work now." He stood up.

"Alright Gate." Alia smiled as she watched him go, his legs wobbled and he started to feel groggy. But he passed it off as nothing and continued on. Alia picked up the spoon and put the bowl on the tray, carrying them back into the kitchen. "And I sure do know how to win a guys heart alright, I have to go straight through to his stomach."

Out in the headquarters though…

"X still isn't back yet?" Signas asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"No." Zero shook his head, his voice tense with worry. "I told you, he fell into the tree in the middle of nowhere. There were four of them, they had shaped doors on them!"

Signas sighed, "Zero, please. Your alcoholic induced illusions are no help to us, although humorous that they be." He walked off.

Zero gasped and chased after him, "But I'm serious! I mean, yeah I was drunk, but…. I know what I saw!"

"Sure you did…"

Douglas walked into the hall as Signas and Zero continued on, "Still no sign of him?"

"No, and I'm getting very worried."

"We should sound the alarm." Iris nodded and turned to Pallette and Layer. Layer pushed a red button on the control panel and a high pitched, shrill siren sounded through the base.

"Huh?" Axel looked up.

"What's that, something going on?" The General stood up, Colonel right by his side.

Signas grabbed the microphone, "Attention everyone, X is still missing. Be on the lookout, I will arrange a search party. Keep on guard, I will make an announcement in one hour." He set it back down and sighed, "I'll even go myself if I have to…"

"There will be no need for that."

"What…!?" Signas gasped and looked up.

"X!" Everyone cried, X himself was standing in the doorway.

"X, you're back!" Zero beamed, jumping forward and hugging him around the waist.

"Get up off the floor my friend." X smiled, helping him up to stand. "There is much to discuss, Signas, call everyone to a meeting, I have much to discuss!" He ran off.

"Yes, yes X! Right away." Signas nodded and grabbed the microphone once again. "Good news everyone, X has returned. There will be a meeting in half an hour in the main conference room, I repeat, X has returned, there will be a meeting in half an hour in the conference room!"

Alia had heard the siren announcements, she smiled up happily, "I'm glad X is alright." She looked down at Gate who had passed out in an armchair in the library. "Sorry to fool you Gate, but you do need your rest." She covered him with a blanket and headed towards the door, glancing back over her shoulder, "But I have to go to that meeting…!"

A half hour later in the conference room, everyone had arrived and found a seat. The curtain on the stage was drawn down and the podium had been moved to the side of the stage, usually for any meeting it was set in the middle with a microphone for discussion. Everyone began to talk eagerly amongst their selves, all full of excitement and confusion. Backstage, Signas and Zero were with X and Rush, who happily hadn't left X's side.

"So what is all of this anyway X, what is so important that you have to arrange a meeting here to tell everyone?" Signas asked.

"Is it something bad?" Zero gasped. "What happened to you in that tree!" He growled.

"Zero…" Signas sighed.

"It's alright guys, I was fine, in fact, it was great in there!"

Signas' jaw dropped, "You mean, you really fell in some tree…?"

"Yeah!" X nodded, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll tell everybody everything." He headed out to exit the curtains onto the stage.

Signas sighed and frowned down at Zero who was smirking slyly back up at his commander, "Uh, listen Zero, I, um…. Yeah, sorry." He walked off quickly.

"Ah…!" Zero gasped and growled, chasing after. "No way, you're not getting off that easy! Come back here and apologize seriously right to my face why don't you!"

X appeared on the stage and everyone clapped and cheered, "Thank you everyone, it's great to be back and I'm sorry to have worried anyone. I was perfectly safe where I was, I was fine, in fact, that's why I've brought you all here." Alia entered late in the back, she stood by the door since all of the seats had already been filled. "What I saw and experienced there was wonderful, I felt amazing and so happy, like never before! I wanted to share that feeling with all of you, and so, I bring you this." X drew the curtain. Behind it was a large Christmas tree full of ornaments, decorated boxes under the tree, and plenty of holiday decorations placed all around the stage, from stockings to garland and so on. Everyone gasped in awe, Alia's eyes lit up, a bright smile of joy on her face. "This place was an entire little town dedicated to the holidays, one on holiday in particular." Somebody raised their hand. "Yes?"

"We've always been too busy to celebrate holidays, even now with Sigma defeated, we do so many other jobs, we're even busier now. Why start making a fuss for Christmas now?"

"I'm very glad you asked." X nodded. "We have forgotten how. We have lost our old ways, we never have fun and never rejoice in the obvious. Everybody else out there has time to celebrate things. Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays…. But what about us? We dedicate ourselves and spend our lives protecting and serving them. But what do we ever do for us, huh…?" X was answered with silence. "Exactly! Nothing. When I received the report from the president it only reminded me. We do so much and ask for so little, and in return that's what we get, nothing. Sure they may recognize us, but do they respect us, or even thank us? No. We don't get anything. And why? Somebody can dress up as a mall Santa and have every parent in the store thank him. What is he doing differently that we aren't? We need to take time out to make others happy, and in return, we will be happy too. That's the true meaning of the holidays, togetherness and giving. When is the last time we ever spent a day relaxing and doing nothing, just spending time together? Never. It's time to change, and that time has come late, but the time is now."

"But X, crime doesn't take a holiday." Signas spoke up.

"Think back Signs, when is the last time you remember us going out to attack Sigma or get called out on a mission while during Christmas….?"

Signas paused, then sighed, "Never…."

"Exactly! Never! So why make ourselves miserable for nothing. I am taking full charge, we will celebrate the holidays and celebrate like never before! We will be together, we will be happy, and we will change, change for the better. Now whose with me…!?" Silence. X looked around, he remained frozen in the same pose. Nothing….? No…? X began to sweat, was everybody that fixated on not celebrating holidays anymore?

"I'm with you X." Zero stood up. He walked on stage and stood next to him. "We're partners in crime and partners for life, of course I'll help you celebrate the holidays. And besides, with Christmas cheer comes the holiday cider…!"

"Zero…" X sighed but smiled. "Thanks, I knew I could count on you."

Alia smiled, then her smile turned firm, "I'll celebrate with you X!"

"Yeah, me too." Axel nodded.

"And me." Signas stood up.

"I will!" Iris cried, raising her hand into the air.

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"I will too!"

Everybody started to stand up and raise their hand into the air. X looked around the room and smiled, "Thank you, thank you everybody. Trust me, you might just think this is something weird or stupid to be celebrating some holiday, but you'll thank me in the end when we all become so much happier. We've forgotten how to bring joy into the world!"

"Hooray!" Everyone started to cheer.

"Tomorrow I will begin to plan everyone their assignments and soon you'll know then what to do. In the meantime I will be working very hard, I don't have a moment to waste." X jumped off of the stage and started through the crowd.

"Oh." Alia gasped, he was walking towards the door right towards her. "Oh X, I…"

"Sorry, no time to talk, I don't have a minute to spare." He walked quickly past her.

"I…. oh, okay…" Alia sighed and watched him go, everyone else filled out around her, cheering happily as X disappeared. Alia turned to go, "Oh well, never mind I guess…" She decided to head back and turn in early. "X, you're starting to sound just like Gate." She paused and stopped herself. "Wait a minute…!" She rushed into a room, the lights were out in the whole area, which meant that Gate was still off sleeping. She turned them on, "Just like Gate huh. Then X will need some assistance." She walked in and looked around. "Now let's see, I don't know exactly what X is planning, but I'm sure he can make use of some of these things…" She began to dig through doors and in cabinets.

"Here you are!"

"AH!" Alia whirled around to see Gate's shadow standing in the doorway.

"How dare you deceive me like that!"

Alia backed up, "I had to fool you, it was for your own good." She stood up against the wall as Gate approached her, "You know my intuitions were good!"

Gate grabbed her arm tightly, causing her to cry out as he growled with frustration, "Intent or not, you have disobeyed me for the last time."

X had decided to not return to his quarters after the meeting, rather he got right to work. He went to the top of the tower where the old command battle post used to be, for the most part it had become an emergency system slash storage room but it was big enough and isolated enough for X to be alone and have resources for his work. He had books and toys and decorations, everything you can imagine for the holidays, even Christmas cookies. He was scribbling furiously, sweat dotting his furrowed brow. Finally he sighed, glancing at the clock and then he looked back down at his work.

"Yes, yes everything is the same. So what does it mean? I've read these Christmas tales a dozen times…. I know the stories and I know the rhymes…."

"Yes, but please don't YOU start to rhyme."

"Eh…?" X stopped singing and glanced over to see Zero half passed out on the couch from a little too much "holiday cheer" and eggnog. Z sighed and put his hands on his hips, "Why don't you go rest off that hangover in your OWN room."

Zero made a puppy dog eyed face, "But I'll get lonely, buddy." He rolled over to go back to sleep. X just groaned and rolled his eyes, returning silently to his work once more. It was getting late and X was very tired but his mind was still running confused off in a hundred different directions. That's when he heard a sound.

"Huh?" X looked up, it sounded like something tapping against the window. But that was impossible, they were thousands of feet up with no trees around. Interested, he cautiously went over to the window and looked outside, the night had already set in and it was dark, but down at the bottom of the tower under the lights he could see somebody. " Oh!" X opened the window, it was Alia. She had snuck out as soon as Gate had gone back to work, just as she anticipated he would after he lectured her and locked her in the bedroom. She had shot a crossbow up to the roof and had attached a tick line of wire, having roped up what looked like a covered basket, the crossbow is also how she was able to get out without hurting herself. "Thanks Alia!" X waved, not sure she'd heard his call from such distance. He took the basket off of the hook and took off the cloth napkin, "Ah its food!" He was so happy, he had grown hungry through all of this tireless, endless work. "It looks great, I'll bet she made it all just for me. Hahah, makes me feel all embarrassed." He grinned outside the window but Alia had gone. "Huh…. Oh well." X closed the window and took the basket inside to get back to work. "After a quick snack mind you!" X happily, hungrily tied the napkin around his neck and started to dig into the contents of Alia's picnic basket lunch.

Alia sighed as she walked around the corner of the building, "Oh well, I hope X likes it at least. I don't want him to get tired and cranky like Gate, so I hope he takes a rest to eat it." She frowned sadly. "I with I could spend more time with him, sometimes it feels like he doesn't even know I exist…" She continued to walk somberly as a gust started to kick up. She put a hand on the lamp post next to her, "I sense there's something in the wind."

"Stop, stop right there!"

"What the…!" Alia jumped back as a man in a suit jumped out from nowhere.

"I have an immediate cease and desist act with notice from the Tim Burton estate for you to stop this charade and end your musical impersonations!"

"But I…!"

"Do the words class action lawsuit mean anything to you!?"

Alia sighed, "Alright…" She quietly took the paper and envelope and the man disappeared. She sighed, frustrated and folded her arms across her chest, continuing to walk along. She reached some concrete stairs at the end of the sidewalk. A black cat was walking down and jumped to sit on the stone rail, "Sorry black cat, we're cutting that scene. The number's been canceled." Alia continued on. The black cat hissed angrily and stood up on his two hind legs and walked off.

X was still trying to figure everything out, he took a bite of one of the sandwiches that Alia had made and continued to look through all of the notes of his work and research. He swallowed and then went to take another bite but stopped, his eyes went wide and he dropped the sandwich in shock. He gasped and grabbed the ledger, furiously re-reading what he just wrote. He threw it down and stood up, a smile across his face.

"Yes, that's it…. THAT'S IT!"

"Eh…?" Zero looked up, still half asleep. "You're not going to start singing again are you?"

"No!" X continued to smile.

"Oh thank goodness…." Zero plopped back down.

"I've got it!" X jumped over to the window and picked up the emergency microphone that announced all throughout the base. "Why should 'Santa' have all the fun, it should belong to anyone. This year Christmas will be OURS!"

"Huh…?" Everyone looked up.

"What is he talking about?" Iris asked, confused.

"I don't know." Signas blinked. "But I tell you I'll find out." He walked off.

"X….?" Zero sat up as X began to quickly rush back and forward all around the room, Zero's face wore an expression of concern. "You're starting to worry me X…." He squinted inquisitively at him. "You drank my vodka didn't you… DIDN'T YOU!"

"No!" X turned around, a smile drawn loudly across his face. "Don't you get it? This is the difference between us and Santa!"

Zero blinked up at him, "…..sobriety….?"

"No." X scoffed to himself, hiding a chuckle under his breath. He stepped towards his friend, "We may protect them and save their lives, but amid the respect they may actually fear us. Some may even resent us."

"You mean like neo Mavericks….?"

"What….?" X shook his head. "Never mind. Look, everybody loves Santa because even though he only works one day a year he brings joy and gives gifts and love to all beings on the planet."

"Wait a sec…." Zero stood up, still studying his partner. "Are you saying what I think you're saying….?"

"You bet I am! We'll be the joy bringers this holiday season, we'll buy gifts, no we'll even MAKE them ourselves! And I'll be the one to deliver them to everyone!" X began to pace once more, his hand on his chin. "Now I'll need to assign tasks at once."

Zero watched him as he walked off, then he smiled and jumped up and down, "Alright! We only have to work one day a year!" He chased after X. "Woohoo!"

The next day…

Signas and X were standing in his office debriefing, "Now X, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Of course I am! Santa probably won't mind a vacation, and we're always dead around the holidays right? We're so largely staffed we can handle this and any other situation that may come up."

"I… I don't know X…." Signas sighed, furrowing his brow.

"Signas." X smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "This is just one of those things you're going to have to trust me on. Have I ever steered you wrong before…?"

Signas stared down then let out a sigh, smiling back up at X, "No, I guess no." He nodded. "Alright then X, go on ahead. You have my blessing."

"Yeah!" X raised a fist in the air. "Then go let everyone in one at a time so I can speak with each one of them personally about the task I'm going to assign them."

"Very well." Signas nodded and went to the door. He opened it and first in line was Iris.

"Hi X."

"Iris, hello." X glanced down at the paper. "Alright you're task is decorating because nobody makes anything prettier than you."

"Oh stop it X…" She started to blush.

"Decorate the entire base, get a tree, the whole deal. I'm leaving creative control completely up to you, you can get any help you need from the hunters."

"Yes sir X!" Iris saluted happily and ran off.

"Next!"

The next person Signas let in was Pallette and Layer, "X!" They cheered gleefully.

"Hey girls. Alright now, your assignment is goodies."

"Oh goodie!"

"Yes. Anyway, you can make the holiday sweets this year, because after all, who better to be in charge of our sweet tooth's than the two sweetest gals in the headquarters."

"OH X!" They squealed and ran off giddily.

"Next?"

Signas let Axel in this time, who had to dodge the two giggling girls, "X."

"Ah Axel. I'm giving you a very important mission, I'm going to give you the coordinates to four trees. Go into the tree that has the shape of a Christmas tree on it."

Axel blinked, "Just to confirm here…. A tree that has the shape of a tree….?"

"Yes, it's a door on the tree. Trust me, you'll know."

"Alright X." He nodded and turned to go.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"This is the most important of all of my tasks. You have to bring Santa here, I know he's a jolly big fellow but he loves Christmas and may take my actions the wrong way. Go there and speak of this to him and explain the situation, if anything goes wrong bring him here to me and I'll make him comfortable and talk it over."

"Okay X."

"And one last thing, you make sure to keep that Red guy out of this!"

"Come on X." Axel frowned. "You know me better than that, he was my best friend but that was before all of you. Besides he's changed now and…"

X raised his hand warily, "I don't want to hear about it Axel… just go, hurry up now."

"I'm on my way." Axel took off and ran out the door. He smirked to himself as he left the base, he grabbed one of the bikes parked outside and took off heading out of town to follow X's directions. "I'm going to kidnap this Santa Clause." He came up to a light ahead that changed from yellow to red and had to stop. "Hmm…. How will I do it…?"

"I'll tell you how." The person who pulled up next to him answers. "You can do it without the damn singing already!"

X clicked his tongue with dismay, "What's with the town full of party poopers. You guys don't even deserve a Christmas present…." The light changed to green and Axel sped off quickly, yowling in song at the top of his lungs, "Kidnap the Santa Clause…!"

Back at the base the line was still long outside of Signas' office, Alia was standing among everyone when Signas' voice was heard over the PA system, "Gate, please report to the front of the line, I repeat, Gate come to the front of the line at once."

"Huh?" Alia looked up and gasped, jumping behind some of the other hunters in line just as Gate walked by, he paused to glance around, let out a sigh as he shook his head and then continued on up the line. Alia stood up and looked out, making sure she was gone before letting out a sigh of relief, "Whew that was close, I have to be more careful."

X was speaking with Douglas in his office, "I want you to build something like a large loudspeaker so we can blast holiday music and good cheer all over at the same time."

"Hmm, alright I like a challenge…." He began to ponder thoughtfully.

"X, Gate is here." Signas opened the door and Gate entered.

"Ah, Gate how are you. Haven't seen much of you lately, still a busy worker?"

"Yes, and I'm quite busy, so how can I help you."

"I need you to fashion me a sleigh."

Gate froze, wide eyed, "A…. a what…?"

"Something similar to a ride armor only much larger, it will only house one person, myself, but I need a large cargo trunk space for all of the presents."

"So you want me to build you a sled like Santa's…." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's it exactly!"

"And how will it move." He frowned with a snort. "Got any magic flying reindeer hidden in that Santa's sack of yours…?"

"No…. but hmm thank you I do need to have somebody make me a sack… but, that's not for you. I will leave propulsion up to you, but I will also lend you Rush should you need any manual labor in the end result." Rush barked happily and leaped out from behind Signas' desk, wagging his tail.

"Hmm, alright I'll see what I can do." Gate knelt down and smirked slyly. "I'll take a big horn and I'll take some black thread, and I'll tie it to the top of his head."

"Erh…?" Rush tilted his head to the side confused.

"Whatever, whatever… next!?"

"Hey X." The Colonel and General came in.

"Greetings gentlemen. I'm putting you in charge of the entire hunter staff and Reploid army, you will be the ones making the gifts and toys for everyone."

"What shall we make?" Colonel asked.

"I'll give you a pamphlet don't worry, just start gathering men and supplies."

"At once X." The General nodded and the two of them left.

"X….?" Alia entered next.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, I have a very important task for you."

"No X you don't understand I need to speak to you at once!"

"Time is of the essence."

"No X please listen!"

"Alright, what is it then…"

"We can't do this X, in the time we have, this isn't our duty. We have a duty to protect and serve the communities of this world, we can't do our jobs and do the jobs of Santa all in just a few weeks. If the world knows about this then crime will go up and baddies will be up to no good, you know this is true X."

"Just have faith in the holiday season! Now, I need you to make me Santa's suit and also a bag."

"But X…."

"I know I can count on you Alia."

"X, I…!"

"Next."

"X…." Alia sighed and slumped her shoulders, she walked off sadly as Zero entered.

"Hey X!"

"Zero what are you doing here?"

"I put all of the Christmas books in the library, the holiday videos in the rental store and gave Douglas all of the music CD's."

"Great, now go get me some eggnog."

"Vodka….??"

"Virgin!"

"Am not!"

"No!" X groaned and slapped his forehead. "Non-alcoholic!"

Zero gasped in shock, "What are you, a child…?" He walked off.

"Ugh, oh holiday joy." X sighed and sat down wearily in the desk chair, "Next….."

Soon X had finished assigning everyone their tasks and the base began to get to work right away on the job for Christmas, but they weren't alone. Santa and everyone in town at the North Pole was also hustling and bustling to get ready as well. Axel had found his way to the tree with the picture of a tree on it and had gone in the door, falling down into the cold snowy town just like X had before. He looked around, completely shocked at everything.

"Now let's find this Sandy Claws fellow…." Axel began to sneak around, everyone was too busy to even notice him. "What's all this then eh?" Axel came up to the largest house on the top of a hill. "This has to be the place, let's check it out." He quickly and quietly rushed up the hill. "Wait what do I mean by "let's" and who the hell am I talking to?" He shook his head and looked in the window. He saw a lot of little kids running around, at least they looked like kids anyway. Then he noticed a really large old man in red. "Wow, he's even older than that Dr. Light guy in X's old photos, his beard is huge. And speaking of huge, check out that beer gut!" Santa laughed and it jiggled. "Eww." Axel made a face of disgust. "It shakes like a bowl of jelly, yuck." He looked away and shook his head to hold down his stomach. "Alright then, I've seen enough, time to get to work." He glanced around and then snuck against the wall to the front door where he rang the bell. "Hmm wait…" He began to think. "Is this too easy…?"

The door opened, "Hello."

"Uh… hi?" Axel looked up like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh, what can I do for you. You seem to remind me of that one strange fellow from a fw weeks back, what was his name again…. Y? L?"

"X….?"

"Ah yes, X!"

"Yeah well about that um…." Axel swallowed hard, starting to sweat. "Oh man talk about cracking under pressure on my first solo mission!"

"Huh?" Santa tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I mean… AH!" Axel jumped up and swung out a huge burlap looking sack, trapping Santa inside. "Gotcha!"

"Hey, what is the meaning of this? Help, let me out of here now!"

"Alright, time to get out of here before I get caught." Axel looked around quickly before taking off. "X will be so pleased with my success!"

Back at the base, Axel had been gone a few days and Christmas was drawing nearer. Most of the preparations had been complete and the last finishing touches were being done. X was taking a survey of the operations with a large grin spread across his face.

"This time, IT'S OURS!"

"Making Christmas. Making Christmas!" Everyone sang as they worked.

"I can't believe what's happening to me, my hopes and dreams… my fantis…"

"X!"

"Alia?" X turned, cut off in mid-song.

She sighed, holding a bundle in her hands, "I'm done anyway, but…"

"Oh good, let's go!" He ran off, grabbing her hand.

"Whoa!"

X took her to his room so she could put the last stitches in his Santa suit with him in it.

"I can't believe it, this is finally coming true."

"X please, you have to listen to me…" Alia sighed, still being ignored.

"All of this planning and…"

"This isn't right."

"Our goal is coming into fruition and now this is our one and only chance."

"It's all wrong!"

"What is…?" X finally took notice of her words.

"Don't you get it? This isn't us, Christmas isn't about Santa and gifts, and being a hunter is not about being recognized or respected or bringing joy, it's about serving the community and protecting the lives of the innocent, it's our duty not a burden, we can't change who we are just because we want to get a better reception!"

"Ouch!" X cried as Alia poked him, not paying attention while she ranted.

"Sorry." She gasped.

"You're right!" X smiled. "There is something missing."

"Yes!" Alia grinned, relieved that X finally came to.

"But what…" X looked at his reflection. "I've got the whole suit, the pants and coat, the belt and boots, even gloves. I don't want to put on the beard yet because it's weird but…"

"X! X! I'm back, I'm back!"

"Eh?" He turned around. "Ah Axel, I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry it took me so long, but you were right, this big guy sure is a wily one."

"Well let's see him then, I want to make sure you grabbed the right person."

"Come on now X, have some faith in me." Axel opened the bag and a bound Santa popped out. Everyone gasped and stopped what they were doing, completely shocked.

"Santa Clause!"

"X….?" Santa looked up, a bit dizzy. "What is…. What's going on, what's the meaning of all this! Untie me!"

"I can't do that Santa, but I don't blame you for being confused." He saw Santa look around at everyone. "Surprised aren't you. Well don't you worry, you won't have to bother dealing with Christmas this year. Because we're taking over!"

"Taking over…? What are you talking about, what do you mean!"

"Exactly what I said, Christmas is ours this year so you can just sit back, relax, and take a much needed and long overdue vacation."

"Huh?" Santa was baffled, he looked around at everyone busy at work and looking festive, he saw Zero wave at him, holding a bottle of cider in his hand. "But, but…"

"Axel, make him comfortable will you?"

"Yes sir!" Axel went to put him back in the sack.

"WAIT!"

"Eh?" Axel turned to see X pondering something.

"Yes that's it, what I was missing!" X took Santa's hat off. "Okay, you can go now."

"No wait!" Santa cried but was sealed back up in the bag and Axel took off.

"I wonder where he'll take him?" Iris asked Signas, he just shrugged.

"I'll take him to see Red, there's no place else more comfortable than I can think of."

"What about Hawaii?" Santa asked, muffled in the bag.

"Too expensive."

"Please let me out, you don't understand."

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, anyway, Red take care of everything, don't worry." Axel went to the outskirts of town and underground to Red's secret base. "Hello? Anybody here….?" No answer. "Well, I guess I'll let you make yourself at home." He opened the bag. "Well, but I'll let Red decided what to do about the whole binding thing." Axel walked off, taking the sack with him. "See you later sleigh boy!"

"Wait come back, come back, you can't just leave me here!" But he was gone. "Oh, what am I going to do now, I have work to do, much needs to be done…." There was a sound. "Huh? Whose there…." Silence. "Boy? Is that you….?"

"Well, well, if this isn't the infamous Santa Clause, OHH I'm really scared!" Red leaped out from the shadows.

"AH!"

"You don't even have claws, here I was expecting some kind of Flame Hyenard or Blizzard Wolfang kinda guy." Red laughed. "So you're the guy everybody's talking about." Santa just gave him an odd look, this guy wasn't totally all there. "Oh, I'm Red."

"Release me or you will have to answer for these heinous acts!"

"You're joking…." Red sneered. "I told you, you're not going anywhere…."

Outside, Axel had heard everything before leaving and his expression went from shocked to nervous, "That didn't sound too good… should I be worried?" He started to walk off, but glanced back over his shoulder, then slowly moved forward taking a few more steps.

Christmas Eve was finally there, everything was ready and X was standing in full Santa attire, beard and all. In the sleigh Douglas had gone over all of the instructions.

"The time has arrived at last, I take flight in just mere moments!"

"Congrats X!"

"Way to go X!"

"You did it X!"

"Alright X!"

Everyone was cheering for him, "Thank you, thanks everybody but I couldn't have done it without you all. Tonight we change everything forever, our history will be re-written."

"This can't be how it happens, please." Alia sighed sadly. "X why can't you see…!?"

"The weather forecast calls for a chance of clouds and rain, so I hope to take off before things turn dark." He looked around. "Where is Gate and Rush, I'm waiting on them."

"X, X…"

"Gate?"

"We have a problem X." Gate approached through the crowd.

"What is it." X jumped down off of his stand and walked over so they could meet.

"It's Rush, I think he got into the goodies the girls were baking and got sick, he threw up all over the lab and I couldn't finish the work, he's not able to assist you in the sled."

"No sled dog…. Can the sleigh still move on its own?" X turned to Douglas.

"It couldn't, I designed it specifically because I knew you would have Rush to assist you. If you can't find anybody else pal, I'm afraid you're done for."

"Can't we wait…?" X turned back to Gate.

"I tried to do anything else I could, but I'm sorry X."

"Oh no…" X slumped down. "What will I do now? There go my hopes, my dreams, all of this planning was for nothing…?"

"I'm so sorry X." Alia sighed.

"Look!" The General gasped, thick fog had rolled in.

"Oh more dilemma!" X cried in agony.

"There goes Christmas…" Iris hugged the Colonel.

"X…. X…."

"Huh?"

"X!"

"Zero?" X looked up. "Where are you, this fog is so low I can barely see."

"I'm right here X." Zero turned on his saber and cut through the fog to create some open space between the two of them. "What's wrong, something going on? Ah-choo!"

"Zero." X twisted his face with disgust. "Have you been drinking again?"

"Again? I haven't stopped, hahah, hic!"

"Look at you, you're totally bloodshot and you're nose is so red you'd think you'd had some kind of cold or something. It's brighter than a full moon in a dark cloudy night."

"Hiccup."

"Wait a sec…!" X froze, his eyes snapped open and a smile crept onto his face. "Red nose… shining bright?"

"Eh…?"

"Rudolph!"

"No X, I'm Zero, remember?" X fell to his knees before Zero's feet. "What the…!"

"Zero with your eyes so red, won't you help me pull my sled?"

Zero was shocked for a moment, then shrugged, "Okay."

"YES!" X jumped up, oh how X loved him and he shouted out with glee.

"You know my saber is probably a brighter shine than my red nose and eyes."

"True Zero, very true, good thinking." X jumped into the sled. "Now, to the front of the sleight Zero!"

"Yeah!" Zero jumped up with his saber.

"And we're off!"

"What!?" Alia gasped.

"Up, up, up and AWAY!" The sled powered on and took off, Zero's saber cutting through the fog to light the way.

"YAY!" Everybody cheered and waved them off until they were out of sight.

"Zero did it, he helped X save Christmas." Signas nodded and everyone began to disburse, talking and laughing, celebrating loudly among their selves.

"No, no he didn't, this is all wrong…!" Alia sighed. "Why won't anyone listen to me?"

"Sorry…." Signas turned around. "Were you saying something…?"

"UGH!" Alia stomped her foot. "Where did they take that Santa Clause!?" She walked off quickly to go find Axel. She went into the base and straight to the command post, turning on the GPS. "Axel has a tracker, I'll transmit his last coordinates and go to that location, Santa Clause will have to be there." She quickly went to work.

Back at Red's place, he was having fun teasing and tormenting poor Santa with tricks.

"Please, you don't understand…"

"Ohh Axel was such a fool to believe me, thinking ohh I've changed, he's a good person for the better now, feh. You can't teach an old dog new tricks heh, oh, speaking of old…"

"Release me fast!" Santa yelled but Red just started to laugh wildly.

There was a knock on the door, "WHAT!"

"Red…?"

"Speak of the little devil…" Red crept to the door but didn't open it. "Axel, that you?"

"Yes Red, please I need to speak to you, it's urgent, it's about X."

"X…!?" Red's eyes went wide, then his face twisted into a snarl.

Santa just sat there confused, just then a rope dropped down in front of him, he gasped quietly and looked up to see the air vent open and Alia poked her head out, she whispered with a finger over her lips, "I've come to get you out of here!"

"What is the meaning of all this." Red had opened the door and was speaking in deep conversation with Axel now.

"Well I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"Whoa!"

"What the!" Red turned around upon hearing Santa's gasp.

"Oh no!" Axel tried to jump on Red but he ducked and sent Axel sliding across the floor towards Santa who was being lifted up into the vent but was stuck in midair. Red growled up to see Alia having problems with the pulley.

"You dared to try and make a fool out of me…!?" Red slammed the door and began to power up, the room started to spin and everything flew around.

"AH!" Alia fell.

"Gotcha!" Axel leaped up and grabbed her, they both fell back down to the ground next to Santa. "Oh no, what do we do now?"

"I dunno, we're in trouble…." Alia closed her eyes. 'X… oh X…'

"Attention everyone, attention everyone!" Signas' voice was sounding over the PA system, but his tone sounded distressed. "Terrible news all, there were complications in the sleigh, it came crashing down and X and Zero have not responded back. We can only hope for the best but we have to anticipate the worst…"

Outside of the city the sled had indeed come down, X was so lost in the moment he completely forgot the fact that Zero was completely wasted off of his ass and couldn't drive no less fly drunk. He led them straight into a cliff, the debris fell down the mountain into the abandoned outskirts near Red's place.

X groaned on the ground as Zero lay next to him, "What have I done, what have I done… how could I have been so blind? All is lost, all is lost… why did I…"

"Start singing? I dunno, why…" Zero mumbled with his face in the ground.

X just sighed and sadly closed his eyes, "But I X, the Maverick Hunter…" His eyes snapped open. "Wait that's it… I AM a Maverick Hunter! Hahah!" He leaped up, Zero looked up and grinned. "Uh oh…." Zero slowly got up, holding Santa's hat. "I still hope I have time, time to make things right…"

"Terrible news everyone, the sled has been crashed and we have no sign of X and Zero, terrible, terrible news." Signas repeated over the PA system, at Red's place they heard it.

"Oh no!" Alia gasped, her face pale with disbelief.

"Did you hear that sweetie? Nobody's coming to save you guys, not X, not anybody." Red sneered. "So I have to ask you this… are you a gambling man Santa…?"

X and Zero took off running back to town, as they made their way they could hear a scream, it was a girl screaming.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Zero stopped.

"Help, help!"

"That sounded like…."

X turned around, horror across his face, "That sounded like Alia!"

"OH I'm really scared!" Axel wined.

"Come on hunter." Red taunted. "I guess you played your cards and got a poor hand, now it's time to pay your bets, and you gambled with your lives. Toodles!" Red pulled out his gun and shot. Alia screamed and the smoke from the blast filled the room. Red began to laugh manically. The dust started to clear and when it did X came into view. "What!"

"Hello Red." X scoffed angrily, wearing a cold scowl.

"X… I thought you were dead…" Red backed up, stammering with fear. "Then I guess that makes you… DOUBLE DEAD!" Red shot again but X blocked it by firing his buster cannon, the blasts countered in the middle and puffed smoke, causing both fighters to jump back and out of the way. X looked around, Zero had gotten the three of them out of Red's place and now X could finish the battle. "You're mine now, X Clause!"

"I don't think so Red!" X charged up full power and blasted Red.

"AH!" He blew up into smithereens. X panted as the dust cleared one last time, "I should've never trusted him to change, I should've arrested him in the first place… perhaps this could've all been avoided." He sighed. "I'm sorry Red…"

"X!" Zero called, they were all waiting outside and finally X came out of the house.

"Yay he's alright!" Axel cheered.

"You're alive, thank goodness!" Alia rushed to him and wrapped her arms into a hug.

"Uh, yeah I um…"

"Ah!" Alia gasped, blushing, and jumped back.

X smirked nervously down at her, then looked up at Santa, "I, uh…" He stepped forward, the three hunters watching. "I'm sorry about all of this, I guess I was wrong to have such a large dream, I bit off more than I can chew and I'm sorry I made such a mess of everything." He handed him his hat.

"Well I hope you're happy X!" Santa growled, snatching it away. "If you ever want any advice, I'd listen to her!" He pointed to Alia. She gasped in shock. "She seems to be the only one who makes sense around this crazy place!"

"Um…" X blinked, confused. "But what about… I mean, I hope there's still time to…"

"To fix Christmas? Of course there is, I'm Santa Clause!" He twitched his nose and disappeared in a poof of sparkles in the air.

"Whoa." Alia blinked. "Wait… why didn't he just do that in the first place…!?"

"Ugh." Axel groaned. "What a day… come on guys, let's go home." He walked off.

"Yeah, move it!" Zero chased after.

"Uh…" X looked down, Alia looked up at him. "Shall we?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling.

"After you." X let her walk first, he followed after.

They arrived back at the base, Signas was the first to see them, he ran through the base yelling with joy and relief, "X is okay, he came back, he's alright. Scream it out!"

"WEEE!! X is back!" Everyone started to cheer, coming over to meet the four of them.

"Don't worry all, we let Santa go and he's going to save Christmas for the world." Axel announced.

"I guess you brought joy to everyone after all X." Zero smiled at his partner. They all looked up, hearing bells, Santa was flying his sleigh over the headquarters.

"Merry Christmas!" He called, his voice a distant echo in the sky.

"Merry Christmas!" X waved back and he flew out of sight.

"What's this?" Iris gasped as snow started to fall.

"Must be a Christmas thing." Zero shivered. Iris came over with a mistletoe above him. "Oohh… this is going to be a Happy Holiday after all." They both walked off.

"Oh those two." X chuckled, he looked around as everyone began to play in the snow, making snow angels and snowmen and throwing snowballs, he couldn't remember the last time he saw everyone have such a really good time, even Gate and Signas were partaking in the fun. He turned around to say something to Alia. "Huh….?" But she was gone. He looked around, then he saw her walking away. He chased after her, she walked up the steps of the HQ and started to reach for the door. "My dearest friend…" X's quiet voice caught her off guard and she gasped. "If you don't mind…" She turned around. "I'd like to join you by your side." He started up the steps slowly, reaching out his hand. "Where we can gaze into the stars."

Alia took his hand and started to sing along with him, "And sit together, now and forever. Just like a dream, impossible it seems." They now held each other arm in arm. "It's truly meant to be." They glanced up at the full moon, shining bright as the fog had dissolved.

Zero watched as they leaned in and kissed each other, "Aww. Now that's a true happy ending for a holiday story." He nodded and raised his eggnog in toast. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good drink!"

And so that's how Santa Clause came to prevent the Zero Nightmare before MegaMan Xmas!

The End!


End file.
